List Of Fanon Episodes
If you are looking for The New Jack Show episode guide, click here. Concept Jack is an Alien, with a Pet Car, living in a house, working at Kentucky Fried Crisp, along with his best friend Blake, having adventures every week! 1 - 2015/16 Jack and friends have weird misadventures around Slakbury, Texas, U.S. including and Illuminati, Human, Drug Addict, Duck & Hippo! Also having battles with Banamen! 2 - 2016/17 Jack is an alien having adventures in Slakbury, Texas with his friends battling Zimbrads and saving the world almost every week. Production (2014-present) In 2014, Writer, Voice Actor, Creator Of SB-TLS & Stop-Motionist, Jonas Bond made a pilot, along with Seymour Jackson, and Stan Stevenson produced, it was called, "The Adventures Of Jack Greasley" wich was about an alien named Jack Greasley talking about his life. While looking for old pilots to make a series, Jonas Bond found the old pilot for "The Adventures Of Jack Greasley" and made the first season in the summer of 2015, but he renamed the show to "The Jack Show" but has a caption saying (2016) due to another show called "The Jack Show" airing with 4 episodes in february of 2015. The show aired with a series preview airing the first episode on December 10th, 2015, the only one to air in 2015, the rest of the season would air in January to March 2016. All the episodes have been announced. A second season with 24 episodes was renewed on January 9th, 2016, after a rating success of the first episode. Series Overview Episodes All episodes are animated using Windows Paint. Every season has a new series title card, Season 4 has a new design. Pilot (2014) Produced in 2014, and to be aired in January 2016, The Pilot was differant from the series, Stan Stevenson voiced Jack, and he modled the character, Jonas Bond animated, & Seymour Jackson wrote it along with Stan Stevenson. Jack's voice was more calm than in the series! Season 1 (2015–16) All episodes in this season were animated at Jasbros Animationz. Animation was a little more crude in this season than future seasons. On the pilot, Stan Stevenson voiced Jack, in the series, Jonas Bond voices Jack. Jonas Bond, Seymour Jackson, & Stan Stevenson all showrun this season. Season 2 (2016–17) ''Main Article: The Jack Show (Season 2) '' On January 9th, 2016, Jonas Bond ordered 25 episodes to make up a second season, to begin airing Fall 2016. It was announced that a cliffhanger episode would end the season, and a conclusion holdover episode would begin the next season. 2 Episodes will air in the next season. This season the show will go into more Teen & Adult stuff, so the rating will change from TV-PG, to TV-Y12-V. All of the episodes were announced, along with writers, directors & airdates. This is the first season to air also on ToonJasbre. Angie Buck will showrun this season. 4 New main characters debut in this season. Season 3 (2017–18) Only 2 holdovers are announced so far. One is a clip-show, and the other is Part 2 to The Cliffhanger. Seymour Jackson left after this season, and Stan Stevenson stopped writing after this season. 2 newcomers, Jeff Quantin & Charence Earl take Seymour & Stan's place in the next season. This season included the fiftieth episode, "Jack's Brother, Jeff!" which he is voiced by Stan Stevenson, with the original voice of Jack. This season has the first double-length episode. Season 4 (2018–19) 2 holdovers from Season 3 aired in this season. Seymour Jackson left after the third season to showrun SB-TLS. Sean Jaques & Jo Umani showrun this season and season five. Jack works at a parody of McDonalds, FunTrumps! "South Of The Border" was originally the season premiere, but aired after "FunTrumps! (Part 2)". "High School" is a crossover with The Mike & Jake Show. New Comer: Donnie Quift, replaces Seymour Jackson in this season as Stan Stevenson's partner. Season 5 (2019–20) 2 holdovers from Season 4 aired in this season. Sean Jaques & Jo Umani showrun this season and season four. New comers are: Chad Usleski & Yamadant Chu. This season will premiere with a double-episode named "The President" originally suppost to air as the Season 4 finale. Clarence Earl went to animating in this season. Steve sobers up for 3 episodes. Season 6 (2020–21) 4 holdovers from Season 5 aired in this season. Reed Olson & Walter Buck showrun this season and season seven. New comer is: Francais Oyama. The Banamen appear more in this season, like in Season 5, and in Season 4, where they returned from Seasons 1 & 2. A holdover from Season 4 called "Jack's Story" aires in this season, the episode was pulled because of "Banamen: The Plan" an extra episode produced for Season 4. This is the second shortest season in production, with 17 episodes produced, and 10 holdovers. Season 7 (2021–22) 4 holdovers from Season 6 aired in this season. Reed Olson & Walter Buck showrun this season and season six. The original crew left the show after this season and the movie to work on a new show together. Jack is rehired back at KFC in this season. The Movie (2022) takes place between Season 7 & 8. Executive Producers Are Jonas Bond, Seymour Jackson & Stan Stevenson. The Movie is a battle between Earth & BanaPlanet. "They Went To Our World, Then We Go To Theirs, Then Our Worlds Collide" Jonas about the Banamen vs. Jack and friends. Season 8 (2022–23) 4 holdovers from Season 7 aired in this season. Francais Oyama showruns this season and season nine. New Comers Are: Andy Willis, Mitch Halt, Orland Currie, Tod Baden, Noah Schlitz, & Mace Mclaren. Returning are: Chad Usleski, Yamadant Chu write more than 1 ep per season now, & Francais Oyama. A new enemy surfaces in this season. 27 episodes were produced for this season because of the 2 holdovers being the movie. Steve goes back to being a drug addict. "The Intern" introduces a new character, John, who is an Intern & KFC and hangs out with the gang. Season 9 (2023–24) 4 holdovers from Season 8 aired in this season. Francais Oyama showruns this season and season eight. Season 10 (2024–25) 2 holdovers from Season 9 aired in this season. Mace Mclaren showruns this season and season eleven. Season 11 (2025–26) 2 holdovers from Season 10 aired in this season. Mace Mclaren showruns this season and season ten. 16 Episodes were produced in a Season Eleven production line, and 10 Episodes were produced in a Season Twelve production line. The series finale has Jack moving back to his home town. A Spinnoff about Steve's life will air September, 2026. Stan Stevenson created it. "Steve Santier's Life" is the spinnoff. Jonas Bond started writing again in this season. The Second Movie (2026) The original crew returns to write & make this movie, and it is based around the attack of the Zimbrads. this is the series finale, part 2 to part 1 where Jack moves away. Home Media DVD Releases On January 10th, 2016, Jonas Bond announced DVDs would be coming out soon. 3 compilation & 1 season dvd has been announced so far. Digital Releases Digital releases will be available on iTunes in 2016. Labeled as podcasts, they will cost money, 00.99$ per episode. Category:The Jack Show Category:Episodes Category:Showrunners Category:Pilot